TODO POR ENVIDA ENVIDIAS QUE MATAN
by CAYA SNAPE
Summary: HAN PASADO 8 AÑOS DE QUE VOLDEMORT A SIDO DERROTADO, DRACO ENAMORADO DE HERMIONE ELLA DE HARRY EL DE GINNY Y GINNY.... HA CAMBIADO MUCHO DESDE QUE SE FUE, SU REGRESO CAMBIARA LA VIDA DE DRACO Y HERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE AUN NO LO TENGO TERMINADO PERO YA ESTOY UN POCO ADELANTADA EN LOS CAPITULOS.

Capitulo 1

**_Donde comenzó esta historia, mucho antes de donde los libros cuentan, si tan solo el corazón pudiera ver mas haya de los ojos humanos, todas estas desgracias no hubieran pasado, tantos corazones heridos, tanta maldad oculta, al final todo tendrá su recompensa._**

**Una joven de 26 años caminaba por las calles del centro de Londres, con sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño y rizado se movía con su andar como pequeñas olas en el mar.**

Granger, Granger , espérame – se oyó una voz agitada detrás de la castaña.

Por que siempre se te tiene que hacer tarde? – dijo la castaña con molestia mientras se daba la vuelta para esperar a su compañero.

Perdón me quede dormido – dijo el rubio cuando se encontró al lado de la castaña

Si siempre llegas tarde al trabajo nunca podrás llegar a ser un buen auror– Lo incrimino mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba su camino.

Tú sabes que es lo más importante para mí el haber podido llegar a ser auror, ahora puedo pagar todos mis errores del pasado – dijo el caminando a su lado.

Si lo se y tendrás que mejorar en eso de quedarte dormido si no te podrían correr del ministerio – dijo Hermione un poco mas tranquila- y bueno por que tanta prisa de alcanzarme nunca habías estado tan preocupado por estar tan temprano en el trabajo -

Es que tenia que hablar contigo- dijo el volteándola a ver, en verdad había logrado tener una amistad con ella durante los 5 años que llevaban trabajando en el ministerio de magia y los 3 años que estuvieron juntos estudiando para ser auror.. – y necesitaba hacerlo antes de que llegáramos al ministerio.

Hablar conmigo? – pregunto la castaña volteándolo a ver

Si como tu te fuiste temprano del trabajo ayer no te pudieron avisar – dijo el sonrojándose por la mirada de la castaña

Avisar que Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione cuando llegaban a una calle con oficinas de aspecto destartalado.

Harry vendrá a trabajar con nosotros – Estas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Hermione diera un vuelco, hacia muchos años que no lo veía, había perdido contacto con el, Harry se había ido a estudiar a otro país y ella le había dicho que el tenia parte de la culpa por lo ocurrido.

Y tu sabes por que regreso? – pregunto Hermione mientras entraban juntos a la cabina telefónica.

No, la verdad no lo se Hermione, desde que derrotaron a voldemort no ha habido ninguna amenaza, no se por que lo transfieran a Londres.

Cuando llega?- digo ella con los ojos llenos de emoción

La semana entrante- contesto Draco, noto el brillo en los ojos de Hermione y sintió que todo esto no acabaría bien para el.

Durante el resto del trayecto al nivel dos del ministerio de magia Hermione estuvo callada, volver a ver a harry desde aquel incidente.

---------------------------------------------

Era una noche muy fría, aun siendo Londres, en la ventana se podía ver las gotas de lluvia golpeándola, Harry se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en un baúl, por la mañana saldría de viaje y no quería que se le olvidara nada, se encontraba acomodando algunas cosas de uso personal cuando alguien toco a la puerta lo cual lo sobresalto mucho, cuando abrió se encontró con una castaña la cual tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la ropa mojada por la lluvia, en su cara se veía el poco del maquillaje que usaba ya corrido,

Hermy que pasa? – pregunto Harry pero por toda contestación recibió una bofetada de parte de ella – que te pasa? – pregunto sobandose la meguilla

Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada – dijo Hermione con rabia y el puño cerrado.

Yo sabia que? – pregunto harry sobandose el golpe.

No te hagas harry tu sabias lo de Ron y Lavender

Pero…. Como te enteraste? – dijo harry con preocupación.

Los encontré esta tarde saliendo de un motel –

Perdóname Hermione, no te dije nada por que no te quería lastimar- dijo harry agachando la cabeza.

Si en verdad fuéramos amigos me lo hubieras dicho, un amigo no miente – dijo Hermione con furia.

Compréndeme…. – contesto Harry tartamudeando.

Como crees que me sentí al verlos juntos y saliendo de ese lugar? Dime, no hubiera sido preferible enterarme por alguien que se dice ser mi amigo, antes que en esa penosa circunstancia?

Perdóname hermy –

No me vuelvas decir así, y considera nuestra amistad rota desde este momento – dijo Hermione mientras se daba la vuelta.

No te vayas, no quiero que nuestra amistad acabe así, por favor Hermione – dijo harry intentándola detener.

No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida harry J. Potter –

Hermione mañana me voy y no .……. –

Adiós potter.

---------------------------------------------

Estas bien Hermione? – pregunto Draco al ver que la cara de Hermione entristecía.

Si no te preocupes Malfoy estoy bien –

Pero….-

Tenemos mucho trabajo nos vemos luego – dijo Hermione entrando en su cubículo de trabajo.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

GRACIAS POR LEERLO ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLOS, Y BUENO RESPECTO AL COMENTARIO DE DRACO, SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE TODOS HAN CAMBIADO SU PERSONALIDAD POR LA VIDA UE HAN DECIDIDO SEGUIR.

Capitulo 2

_**Recuerdos de ese día llegan a mi mente, sin tan solo no hubiera vuelto, tal vez todo seria diferente, tal vez nunca la hubiera hecho sufrir como la hice sufrir, tal vez ella nunca hubiera vuelto… pero todo tiene un porque, y este dolor que he causado, que ella a causado, apenas comenzara.**_

_Harry _

_Me alegro que después de tantos años regreses a Londres, lamento no estar al momento de tu llegada, ya sabes los negocios me lo impiden, en este momento estoy en Suiza y el mes entrante viajare a estados unidos a ver a Ginny, ya te contare a mi regreso. _

_De Hermione no se nada desde aquel día, ya sabes intente muchas veces hablar con ella pero nunca me lo permitió, hace años que no la veo, espero que puedan arreglar las cosas entre ustedes, ya que de no ser así el trato entre ustedes se hará muy difícil. _

_Mándale mis saludos a Luna y Neville, hace mucho que no los veo, ha y también a los pequeños, espero que todos estén presentes en mi boda. _

_Ron._

Harry guardo el pergamino y se acomodo a disfrutar de la vista que le proporcionaba el avión, había preferido ese transporte por cómodo y por la linda vista que le proporcionaba de los diferentes lugares por los que pasaba. Poco a poco su mente fue volando y una sola idea rondaba en su cabeza "desde aquel día".

- sin tan siquiera hubiera tenido el valor – se dijo a si mismo.

---------------------------------------------

- Por favor Harry compréndeme – dijo un chico pelirrojo en la mesa de un restaurante, a las orillas de Londres.

- Ron no puedo comprender que estés haciendo esto – contesto Harry muy afligido.

- Harry yo la amo –

- Crees amarla en verdad? – pregunto Harry, esas palabras ni el mismo ron las creía.

- Si Harry estoy seguro la amo – contesto ron mientras observaba su taza de té

- Y que pasara con hermy? –

- No lo se –

- Por que no le hablas con la verdad?- incrimino Harry a ron

- No quiero lastimarla –

- De cualquier modo la lastimaras, ella esta muy ilusionada contigo –

- Lo se Harry y eso es lo que me hace un cobarde para contarle lo de lavender y yo – contesto ron con la mirada agachada.

- No lo puedo creer ron, si fuera cualquier otra pero Lavender?-

- Ella… ella es diferente a Hermione – contesto en un susurro ron.

- Pero que dices ron? Hermy es una estupenda chica, no se puede comparar con lavender – dijo Harry alzando un poco la voz, en su interior la sangre poco a poco se le calentaba al oír que hablaran así de su amiga.

- Lavender no es lo que piensas, Hermione siempre se ha sentido la mejor, la chica perfecta, siempre intentando corregirme – dijo ron también alzando la voz, los sentimientos que había guardado hacia Hermione durante los últimos meses iban aflorando.

- Si lo hacia no era por hacerte sentir menos, lo hacia para fuéramos mejores, tu sabes a lo que hemos estado expuestos – contesto Harry dando un puñetazo en la mesa, lo que provoco que el salero se cayera.

- Si lo se, pero ella…. Ella siempre nos trato como a dos ignorantes- digo ron con rabia.

- Ron de que hablas? ella no es así, ella es nuestra amiga y tu novia, quien te a metido esas ideas en la cabeza? – Harry no pudo mas había apoyado las manos en la mesa y levantado casi de un salto al oír las palabras de ron..

- He…….. nadie Harry nadie yo solo me he dado cuenta – dijo ron nervioso pero tratando de conservar la calma, Harry era su amigo y no quería terminar peleando con el.

- Eso no es cierto tu no pensabas así hace unos meses, que te ha pasado ron? –

- Nada simplemente que he abierto los ojos – dijo ron, que se encontraba aun sentado en la mesa, con la mirada agachada para no ver a su amigo a los ojos.

- No mas bien los has cerrado por las palabras estupidas de lavender –

- No hables así de ella! – dijo ron ya enojado levantándose de la mesa y mirando a Harry casi retándolo.

- De acuerdo no hablare así de ella, no hablare mas de ella – dijo Harry mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a dejar a ron ahí.

- Harry por favor no le digas nada a Hermione –dijo ron casi en suplica tomando del brazo a Harry.

- No tendría el corazón para hacerlo, ese error tu lo afrontaras solo – y dicho esto Harry salio del restaurante dejando solo a ron.

---------------------------------------------

- por que lo habrá hecho?- se pregunto Harry cuando hoyo por los altavoces del avión que habían llegado a su destino-

Cuando Harry bajo del avion pudo notar que lo estaban esperando dos viejos amigos.

- Harry como estas? cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo un chico alto de cabello negro.

- Muy bien, gracias por venirme a recibir.

- Gracias a ti por avisarnos de tu llegada – dijo una rubia depanpanante que se encontraba detrás del chico.

- Luna estas hermosísima – dijo Harry abrazándola.

- Creo que el embarazo la embelleció de mas – dijo Neville, abrazando a su esposa.

- Eso no es cierto los niños ya tienen casi tres años – dijo luna un poco sonrojada

- Y los niños? – pregunto Harry

- Aquí están – dijo luna moviéndose un poco, detrás de ella había dos pequeños de tres años,

- Ella es clara – dijo neville cargando a una niña de cabello largo, lacio y negro, la viva imagen – y el que se sigue escondiendo es michel - dijo señalando a un pequeño rubio que se escondía detrás de las piernas de luna.

- Creo que toda la familia longbotton me vino a dar la bienvenida – les dijo Harry con una sonrisa, se alegraba de que por lo menos una pareja se hubiera consumado casándose y dando vida a dos pequeños mellizos.

- Si quieres también traigo a mi abuela – dijo neville y todos rieron.

- Creí que vendría también ron y herm…- luna iba a decir Hermione pero recordó lo que había pasado antes de que Harry se fuera al extranjero – perdón Harry crei que …….

- no te preocupes luna, ron no ha podido venir, anda en el extranjero, ya sabes los negocios, les manda saludos y que no quiere que falten a su boda –

- a si su boda – dijo luna mientras volteaba a ver las nubes.

- Nunca cambiara – pensó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco –

- También pienso lo mismo Harry – dijo neville al ver la expresión de su amigo, Harry lo volteo a ver y los dos volvieron a reír nuevamente.

- Deben ser los crusher – dijo luna, neville y Harry la voltearon a ver inmediatamente – si los crusher, son animalitos que viajan en los aviones y hacen a la gente reír de cualquier cosa – Harry y neville volvieron a reír.-

- Si deben ser esos – dijo Harry.

Horas mas tarde…

Un auto negro muy lujoso se detenía cerca de la calle con oficinas de aspecto desgastado, de el bajaron dos hombres que se despidieron de la mujer que conducía.

- Creo que le va muy bien con el quisquilloso – dijo Harry mientras caminaba en dirección a la cabina telefónica.

- Si en verdad ha tenido mucho éxito desde que tú nos hiciste aquel favor – contesto Neville que caminaba junto a Harry.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella, me ayudo mucho –

- Si lo se me ha contado todo – decía neville mientras se introducían en la cabina.

- Tus hijos son hermosos –

- Gracias, mi abuela esta muy contenta con ellos, los consiente mucho, es como si fuera otra persona –

- Es de suponerse son sus bisnietos –

- Yo era su nieto y no me trataba así – refunfuño neville.

- Pero te tenía que cuidar como a su hijo, no podía malcriarte. –

- Es lo que siempre me contesta cuando le reclamo –

- Recuerda que si no fuera por sus cuidados no hubieras llegado a ser lo que eres ahora –

- Lo se Harry pero también te lo debo a ti, sin ti no hubiera podido tener mas confianza en mi mismo –

- Yo creo que fue la situación en que nos vimos envueltos y si mal no recuerdo hubo cierta personita que..

- Ya no me lo recuerdes ese día me preocupe mucho – dijo Neville mientras veían como las puertas del ascensor se habrían – nivel dos hemos llegado a nuestro destino.

- Sabes Neville, estoy muy nervioso, no se como comportarme ante ella – dijo Harry mientras salían del ascensor.

- Tranquilo, no te preocupes las cosas han cambiado un poco desde tu partida. .

- Harry!!!!!! – se hoyo la voz de alguien al fondo del pasillo, cuando Harry volteo pudo ver una figura ya muy conocida por el.

- Señor wesley – contesto Harry dándole un abrazo

- Como te fue en el viaje, espero que me cuentes como son los aviones muggles – dijo el señor wesley mientras caminaban por el pasillo, eran seguidos por Neville, él se había convertido en un medí mago, experto en encontrar nuevos remedios ha base de plantas, el señor wesley ahora era el nuevo ministro de magia, había sido nombrado un poco después de la derrota de voldemort, y eso gracias a su esfuerzos durante la guerra.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Hermione un rubio la intentaba calmar.

- Granger tranquilízate –

- No puedo Malfoy, después de lo que le grite aquella noche….- decía Hermione dando vueltas por la habitación.

- Mira Granger si es tu amigo en verdad sabrá perdonarte – decía Draco mientras la seguía por la habitación.

- Pero…. Yo estaba muy furiosa esa noche y tenia razones para haberle dicho lo que le dije – decía Hermione mientras movía las manos, en señal de nerviosismo.

- Si lo se, pero ya te he dicho muchas veces que si no te dijo nada fue solo para no hacerte daño –

- Pero por que fui tan tonta para haberlo entendido demasiado tarde –

- Aun no es demasiado tarde, el ahora trabajara junto a nosotros y podrán arreglar las cosas- dijo Draco ya cansado de seguirla – y por favor ya siéntate que me vas a poner nervioso a mi también.

- Esta bien- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en un sillón de su oficina, Draco se sentó junto a ella y permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo.

- Granger deja el pie en paz- dijo Draco mientras trataba de detener el pie de Hermione con una mano, en ese momento Draco sintió como un pequeño cosquilleo le subía por la mano.

- Que bueno que los encuentro juntos – dijo el señor Wesley mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, hermanione y draco se levantaron inmediatamente al verlo entrar – pasen chicos – se oyó que decía a alguien fuera de la oficina.

- Hola Hermione, hola Draco – saludo Neville al verlos, el fue el primero que entro.

- Bueno yo solo traje a Harry para que conociera a su equipo de trabajo, pero creo que eso no es necesario – dijo el señor Wesley con cara picara – bueno los dejo creo que tendrán mucho de que platicar- dijo el señor Wesley y salio de la oficina.

- Hola Malfoy – saludo Harry a Draco.

- Hola Potter – contesto Draco mientras le daba un abrazo de bienvenida a Harry.

Hermione permanecía parada junto a el sofá, no se había podido mover, no sabia como reaccionar, la habitación permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

- Longbotton me acompañas? Tengo unas plantas que mostrarte – dijo Draco viendo lo incomodo de la situación.

- Hee. Este ,…. Si vvamos Malfoy – contesto Neville un poco confundido con la situación. En otro tiempo las cosas habían sido diferentes, muy diferentes.

- Hola Harry – dijo Hermione cuando vio que los habían dejado solos.

- Hola Hermione teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos – dijo Harry mientras le extendía la mano.

- Si mucho tiempo – contesto Hermione un poco temerosa, mientras sus manos permanecían juntas.

- Si desde aquella noche –

- No me lo recuerdes, soy una tonta –

- No Hermione, tu no eres una tonta, yo comprendo como te sentiste en ese momento – dijo mientras se acercaba mas ha ella.

- Perdóname por lo que te dije – dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

- No perdóname a mi por no haberte dicho nada – dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

- No podías decirme nada, el también es tu amigo –

- Bueno ya no nos acordemos de cosas tristes, estas de acuerdo que volvamos a empezar? – le pregunto Harry mientras tomaba en sus manos el rostro de su amiga.

- si Harry estoy de acuerdo – dijo Hermione mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se perdía en la inmensidad de esos ojos verdes, parecía que estaba contemplando el mar en esos ojos.


End file.
